I'll Meet You There
by Im-Inuyasha-Obsessed
Summary: Inuyasha is battling In human form but in the process something goes terribly wrong....What will Inuyasha do?...Only first chapter is a song fic. Please Read I think this story is really good.
1. I'll Meet You There

I'll Meet You There  
  
"Inuyasha, you cant battle in your human form! Especialy when that demon has a Jewel shard!" Kagome yelled at the human Inuyasha standing in front of the huge demon. "Inuyasha move!" Sango screamed as she threw her boomerang. "Im on it." Inuyasha said as he moved as fast as he could to the left. "You think a little boomarang can kill me?" Yelled the huge demon. "I would use the wind tunnel, but it has a jewel shard and if i suck it in, it will no longer exist." Miroku said helplessly. Kagome got her arrows from her bag and prepared to shoot but just as she was about to the demon grabed her with his huge hand. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out as he saw her being crushed. "Inuyasha! I love you." Kagome said softly her voice fading more and more with each word.  
  
"You Bastered! Your going to pay for that!" The sun was now rising. Inuyasha jumped up into the air and pulled out his tetsuigea. The demon droped kagome so he could battle with Inuyasha. "Kagome." Shippo yelled running over to her to care for her. She was in very bad shape she had blood coming out of her sides from the demons claws squezzing her so tightly. Inuyasha looked for the wind scar and found it fast. He swung down his sword and the demon was cut in half.   
  
"Wheres kagome." Was the only thing that could come out of kagomes mouth. He saw her there so helpless he could hardly bare to look. "Can i speak to kagome alone." Inuyasha asked to everyone. "Yes, of course Inuyasha.....Come one shippo, Miroku." Sango said as she gathered everyone to leave.   
  
"Inuyasha."Kagome said weakly. "Yes kagome?" "I dont think im going to be able to live throgh this pain." Kagome said with pain in every word. "I dont want you to ever speak like that Kagome."Yelled Inuyasha. Trying not to hurt kagome with his voice. "Inuyasha when i said i love you i meant it." "Kagome....please dont speak as if these are your last words.Kagome i lov.....Kagome?"Inuyasha got terrifed kagome wasnt moving. "Kagome?......Kagome?" Inuyasha said his voice getting louder each time. Yet there wasnt any answer.  
  
~ Now you're gone  
  
I wonder why you left me here  
  
I think about it on and on again  
  
I know you're never coming back  
  
But I hope that you can hear me  
  
I'm waiting to hear from you  
  
Until I do ~  
  
Inuyasha had one tear coming down his face, but tried to hide it. Though it was unhideable. "Kagome, I should have done something more." Inuyasha said as he rocked kagomes limp body back and forth. She wasnt breathing anymore. Inuyasha could now no longer hear kagomes heart beat. "Kagome you will always be in my heart. I dont think i can ever love anyone as much as i love you." Inuyasha said into kaogmes ear. "Kagome i will defeat naraku for you and figure some way for you to come back.  
  
~ You're gone away  
  
I'm left alone  
  
A part of me is gone  
  
And I'm not moving on  
  
So wait for me  
  
I know the day will come ~  
  
"'ll find a way for us to be together again." Inuyasha said as he took off the jewel shard neckless from kagomes neck. He layed kagome down gently and walked over the the demons dead ashes. He leaned over and got two jelwel shards from inside it. He attached the shards to the rest of the jewel. There was only one more shard to find. "Only one more.The One Naraku has."Inuyasha had remembered the battle that had happend a few weeks ago. They had fought Naraku and gotten most of the jewel shards. Except for Three. Two which he must have put in this demon.  
  
~ I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
I wish I could have told you  
  
The words I kept inside  
  
But now I guess it's just to late  
  
So many things remind me of you  
  
I hope that you can hear me  
  
I miss you  
  
This is goodbye  
  
One last time ~  
  
"I wish i could have told you how much i loved you." Inuyasha said not caring who heard. It just so happend that Sango, Miroku and shippo were all huddled behind a bush. Inuyasha once again huged kagome tightly and held her one last time. "Im not saying good bye forever just for now. I promise you."Inuyasha said thinking back on all the good memories that had happend to them in the past. How good hearted kagome was and how she would always care for everybody she met.  
  
~ And where I go you'll be there with me  
  
Forever you'll be right here with me  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
and even if I need you  
  
I'll meet you there ~  
  
"Kagome I promise you i will bring you back and I'll me you there when you do come back." Inuyasha said getting up and picking up kagome to take for a proper funeral in Kaedes village. "Lets go, were taking Kagome to Keades village." Inuyasha said already taking off as fast as he could with tears running down his face.  
  
"Kagome i promise you. I will find a way. Even if i use the Shikon no tama. I would rather have you than become full demon." Inuyasha said as he ran dodgeing the branches.  
  
The End.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you want me to end this story or continue. It depends on how many reviews i get.  
  
I dont own Inuyasha!  
  
I dont own this song!  
  
SONG  
  
Song : I'll Meet you there   
  
By: Simple Plan 


	2. Tears

I'll Meet You There  
  
Chapter Two : Tears  
  
Inuyasha ran into the village. Miroku and sango a few feet behind. "I cant believe this happend." Sango sad saddly into Mirokus arms. "I know sango she was all of our friends." Miroku said as he tried to comfort her. "Most of all i feel sorry for Inuyasha. He was the last one to see her." Sango said as she started to cry. "Its okay sango. We will bring her back." Miroku said stroking his hand into her hair.  
  
What they didnt know was that the one they most detested and despised was near by. Planning his plot to slay Inuyasha once and for all. "No matter you will never defeat me Inuyasha" Naraku said as he flew off into the distance. "I will be back soon." He said as if the group could hear him. What Naraku didnt know was that Inuyasha was near by. Filled with hatred. "Naraku i will get you if its the last thing i do." Inuyasha scorned. He then flew back to the village.  
  
Inuyasha stepped into Kaedes hut and sat down in the corner of the room. "Ye cant just sulk forever Inuyasha." Kaede said deppresed. "If ye really want to do something go and find Naraku. Defeat him now." Kaede added on. "I have to plan it out old lady! Give me time. Besides i heard him he is planning to attack soon. We will let him come to us." Inuyasha said with anger in each word.  
  
Miroku and Sango were in the other room hearing each word. "So Inuyasha is planning something." Miroku said as he started to walk to the fence. He watched as the villagers were digging a hole. The hole which in a few minutes was going to be Kagomes grave. "I cant believe this is real it feels like a dream. Not a good one at that either." Sango said as she walked over to where Miroku was sitting. "I know what you mean. I never thought that kagome would die." "We shoudnt be talking like this. We shoudnt be talking like this is the end. Kagome will be back. I will do whatever i can to help Inuyasha bring her back." Sango said as she sat down on the fence. "So will I." Miroku said as he looked down.   
  
His eyes grew with water. A tear didnt fall. He tried so hard to stop it. He succeded. He looked at Sang her face red, then a tear fell down her left check. "Sango dont cry." Sango then turned to miroku and embraced him. Miroku took no time to hold back he embraced her back tightly. They then stayed like that till it was time for the funeral.  
  
Inuyasha ran out of the hut. He ran as fast as he could till he got the the sacred tree. He stood infront of it . Thinking back to the first time he had met kagome. He thought of how he could ever mistake Kagome for Kikou. How he could ever think they were the same. He knew he could trust kagome and that she would never decive him. Kikou on the other hand had very little trust in him and he the same for her. For they had been tricked so easly by naraku.  
  
Inuyasha got closer to the tree and touched the indent where the arrow had been. The memores overflowed his mind. The word 'sit' ran threw his mind and he gave of a sorrowful smile. "Kagome." He fadely said. The wind then blew Inuyasha hair rose up with the wind. His silver hair looking even more beautiful in the air. He then walked over the the well. The well that had connected him to Kagome for so many years. So many memories were filled by this well. He wondered what her parents what do once they found out what had happend to kagome. He then thought what he would do if he could not bring back Kagome. what if he failed? What would her parents do what would they think?  
  
Inuyasha looked at the sun shining above him. A tear silently fell down his face. He thought of the first time he had embraced Kagome and longed for it once again. He then ran back to the village where they were now starting the ceremony. Inuyasha stood behind everyone not wanting to see kagome in this unalive form. He glanced at Miroku and Sango. Tears sobbing out of Sangos eyes. Miroku had few silent tears coming down his face, but you could tell he too wanted to break down like Sango, but stayed strong for Sango.  
  
After the burried Kagome everyone left except for Kagomes three faithful friends. They surronded the area. Not saying a word, just starring into the dirt and mud. A few drops of water drizzled down on there faces. Miroku held his hand around sangos waist and lead her inside the hut. She was still sobbing. She had settled down a little, but not to much. Inuyasha still stood there. He didnt want to leave. He never wanted to leave her side. "Kagome!" He yelled not to loud, but loud enough for Sango and Miroku could hear.   
  
Inuyasha then to started to cry. He tried to cover it, but it was impossible to cover. He face turned red. He couldnt beleive he let this happen. "I should have died. I promised i would never let anything happen to you!" Inuyasha said as he got on his knees. Inuyasha didnt move from that spot he stayed there all night. He didnt even move a inch. He didnt even fall asleep he just starred at the grave. It had porred with rain all night. His clothes were full of mud, but he didnt care.  
  
As the sun started to rise he looked up and thoguht he saw in the clouds the form of kagome. He soon was brought out of the trance of the cloud when he heard thunder. The rain was starting agian. Miroku and sango came out and helped Inuyasha come into the hut. "Leave me alone!" Inuyasha screamed at them. "If you want to bring Kagome back you can not be sick when you battle Naraku. Come inside or there will be no chance!" Miroku yelled. "Feh." Was all Inuyasha said as he got up silently and went inside. Where he just sat in the corner not saying anything.  
  
*********************************  
  
People wanted me to continue so i did please review People wanted to read more sad stories so heres one i hope you like it. Please tell me what you think of it so far. 


	3. Never Be The Same

I'll Meet You There  
  
Chapter Three : Never Be The Same  
  
Inuyasha soon became over whelmed with thoughts of Kagome again. 'How could I ever let anything happen to her?' That thought kept consuming Inuyashas mind. He couldn't stand it anymore. He got up and walked out the door. Miroku and Sango could do nothing more, but to watch.   
  
Inuyasha ran as far as he could get, but the rain made it hard to control himself from falling. Inuyasha jumped in tall tree. Tears ran down his face, but it was hard to tell. He ran up in another tree, but fell down instantly. He looked around where he had fallen. He was again at the well. Only a few feet away from it.   
  
He got to the ledge and leaned against it as he looked down into the darkness of it he thought of how many times he had gone down the well to bring Kagome back. He also thought of how many times he had made up excuses for going back to get her. Then he thought of the reasons she had gone back. Most of them were because fights they had, had. He realized how many times he never got to apologize for. He mainly wished he could apologize for calling her only a jewel detector and nothing more. "I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said in a whisper.   
  
The clouds then started to disappear and the sun came out. Inuyashas then looked up at the light. His eyes shone with the light because his eyes still had the little water from his tears. He then heard the wind. To him it was the most comforting thing for him at the moment. It reminded him of when Kagomes would stand and the wind would play with her hair in the most beautiful ways.  
  
Inuyasha then heard the sound of a little girl running around laughing. He turned around and saw a little 6 year old girl with a little ball in her hand. When she saw his face all read she got a confused face on her. "What's wrong Mr.?" She asked with a sad look on her. Inuyasha just turned around fast. "Nothing. What are you doing this far away from the village?" He asked coldly. "These older boys threw my ball and it rolled over here." She said sweetly. "Do you know how to get back?" Inuyasha asked not so coldly this time. For the last time it had scared the little girl. "No. Can you help me?" The girl asked. Inuyasha then picked up the girl and put her on his back. Like he had done so many times with Kagomes. Inuyasha then ran to the village and asked the girl where she lived. She pointed to a little hut and Inuyasha let her off gently.   
  
"Thank you Mr." The little girl said as she ran off. "Hope you feel better!" She said as she ran to her friends who had been waiting for her return. Inuyasha just turned around and walked passed Kaedes hut.   
  
Miroku and Sango just stood there smiling as they watched threw the door opening. "Kagome has rubbed off on him a little." Miroku said as he looked at Sango. "Ya, she told me once that the one thing she wanted to accomplish was to make Inuyasha nicer and more helpful to humans before all the jewel shards were completed." Sango said feeling a little better by the thought. Inuyasha heard this as he was walking and he felt a little smile come upon his face. "I wish she could have been here to see that." Miroku said turning back into the hut. Sango did the same.   
  
"How is Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. "He seems better, we can all tell he has been crying though." Sango said to Kaede. "I know he is going to make it. He is very strong. He doesn't have to be Demon to be strong nor does he have to be human. His strong the way he is." Kaede said her wisdom always helpful. "Yes I think that's the first thing Kagome noticed when she first got to know Inuyasha. I think that's why she was never afraid of him." Miroku said as he looked at Kaede making them food.   
  
Inuyasha walked around the village looking at all the people. Threw the years the villagers had grown accustom to seeing Inuyasha and were no longer afraid of him. They no longer thought of him as a "Human killing Demon" they thought of him as a normal person. Every so often though some villagers would get scared of him and take their children to a safe place. Inuyasha was happy that people had come to accept him, but the one person who ever accepted him without no doubt was Kagome. Kagome was the only one.   
  
In the past he had thought Kikou was the one for him. But how could he be in love with someone who couldn't even trust him when he told the truth. No matter how many times he said Naraku was the one who took his form and tricked them. She still didn't even believe him. Kagome though believed everything Inuyasha said. But all Inuyasha did was try and shut Kagomes out. All he did was yell at her, send her home crying, make her cry every night for him. Inuyasha once again felt bad he couldn't stand all these memories at once. He was now sitting on a fence the same one where Miroku and Sango had been sitting on earlier. So he could see Kagome grave. Inuyasha wished he could have told Kagome that he loved her. He knew Naraku was soon going to come and try to kill him. And Inuyasha was prepared. He was prepared to get back at Naraku for killing Kagomes.   
  
Then Inuyasha would have Kagome back as if nothing had ever happened. Although he knew after all this it would never be the same. No matter what happened.  
  
**********************************  
  
I hope you liked this chapter it was meant to be sad. Well the whole story is meant to be sad. Please reviews are appreciated! I will reply to every review I get so please review!! PLEASE!~ I love to get Reviews cause reviews rock! LOL well please review b PLEASE REVIEW /b 


	4. Naraku

I'll Meet You There  
  
Chapter Four : Naraku  
  
Yet another day had past. It was three days after Kagomes death. The days were painful and unbearable. Inuyasha had merely said three words each day yes, no, and feh. He couldn't stand anybody's company, he just wanted to be alone, alone with his thoughts. Though the more he was left with his thoughts the worst he got. He hadn't eaten either. Miroku, Sango and Kaede couldn't stand to see him like this. The one thing they didn't know was that every night when they went to sleep Inuyasha would step out of the hut and take guard and look for Naraku. If Inuyasha didn't see Naraku then he would go to Kagomes grave. Some times he would go to the well also.  
  
"Inuyasha, please eat something. Please you cant fight if you have no strength." Sango cried out to Inuyasha. "I have no reason to eat!" Inuyasha yelled back as he walked out the door. "Why does he do this!" Sango yelled to Kaede. "Don't force it on him child. A lot of the people he's loved have died in his life." Kaede said. "Yes his lost his Mother, Father his first love Kikou and now Kagome and we know how much he cared for Kagome." Miroku said as he put his hand on Sangos shoulder. Sango then nodded and put her hand on top of Mirokus.  
  
"Pity Inuyasha has not noticed that I have been watching him for so long. If he had I may have killed him already." Naraku said a few feet out side of the village. He watched as Inuyasha walked about the village. He saw that Inuyasha now had the necklace of the jewel of four souls around his neck. It hung around his neck right next to the prayer beads. Inuyasha didn't want anything to happen to It for it was the last chance for Kagomes. Inuyasha took of the necklace for nothing. It was the most valuable thing to him other than Kagomes life which was held on the necklace.   
  
Inuyasha sensed Narakus presence and did not take time to react. "Miroku I sense Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled from outside the hut. "Come on Sango!" Miroku yelled to Sango who was sitting down eating. "Coming." Sango then grabbed her boomerang and signaled for Kirara to come. They then all ran to the forest of Inuyasha where Naraku was waiting by the sacred tree. "Ah, Inuyasha nice to see you again. May I ask where that human girl is?" Naraku snickered. "Your going to pay for that Naraku!" Inuyasha said as he Jumped in the air and tried to knock of Narakus baboon costume. He succeeded and now Narakus true form was revealed again. "Getting a little slow there Naraku." Inuyasha yelled as he took out the Tetsuiga. "Foolish half-demon you will never be able to defeat me!" Naraku said as he turned into a tree.   
  
He was now back in his baboon suit. He now turned back into the despicable demon he always used. The arms of the octopus like demon hit Inuyasha with a hard force. They then went after Sango and Miroku. Sango brought out her boomerang and cut the arms off easily, but they soon grew back.   
  
Inuyasha now got up and was ready to attack again. "Iron Reburn soul stealer!" Inuyasha yelled. Luckily he managed to hit Narakus right arm and damage his right side. "How are we supposed to know where the jewel is!" Miroku yelled about to open his wind tunnel. Right when Naraku saw this he started to laugh and the poison insects came out. "Damn!" Miroku said as he put his prayer beads back around his hand and wrist. "It doesn't matter by the time I'm done with him there will be nothing left!" Inuyasha said as he brought up his Tetsuiga and searched for the wind scar. 'All those times of practicing with Kirara is finally going to pay off!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he swung down his Tetsuiga.   
  
Naraku stood there bleeding horribly, one side of him was even hard to tell if it was still there. "Naraku any thing you want to say?" Inuyasha said victoriously. "Stupid half breed you really think I'm dead!" Naraku said as he got up once more. "Give it up Naraku we all know this is a act because after that hit you hardly have any life left in you!" Miroku said as he looked at him with anger and confusion. Inuyasha once again picked up his Tetsuiga and swung it down with everything he had left. Everyone was silent by the site. Narakus soul was let out . It was black and you could feel its evil force around it. Then you could see Onigumos soul. Then there was a huge white light then it was completely dark. A few seconds later the sun was showing again.   
  
Inuyasha took his hand off of his eyes where he was sheltering them from the bright light. He then got up and grabbed the jewel shards from the reaming ashes of Naraku. He took of the necklace and attached the last shard to the rest of the jewel. "Is that it?" Sango asked. She then ran into Miroku arms and they laughed. What they had wanted to do for so long was finally over. "Miroku take off your beads!" Sango yelled happily. Miroku took off his beads and then the material that covered his hand. All that was left in his hand was a dark burned spot. No whole. "50 years and its gone never to be a burden again!" Miroku said as he hugged Sango. None of them noticed Inuyasha wasn't there.  
  
Inuyasha walked threw the forest to the sacred tree. He went to the top and sat. He had to make the wish just perfect. 'How am I going to put the wish? If I say something just a little wrong then everything will go wrong and it wont be the way I want it.' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the purple object glowing in his hand.  
  
*************************  
  
Sorry I left kind of a little Cliff Hanger. SORRY SO MUCH, but I don't want to give away so much so soon! LOL well I hope your enjoying my story so far. I know I am, and I'm the one writing it! Well I'm glad to say my writers block is almost over. As you can tell I'm writing a lot of different stories to help me got off my writhers block. So far its almost gone. Sorry So Short!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Wish

I'll Meet You There  
  
Chapter Five : The Wish  
  
Inuyasha didn't feel like taking time to think about the wish, all the wanted was to see Kagomes face and smile again. Deep down though he knew that he had to take procedures before he could make the wish. Inuyasha once again looked at the jewel he still held in his hand. 'It has to be just perfect, but not to complicated.' He thought as he squeezed the jewel.   
  
"Miroku where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she entered the village. "I don't know I guess he must have gone somewhere after all the commotion was over." Miroku said as he held his arm around Sangos shoulders. A few weeks before Miroku and Sango had said that after things were over with Naraku that they would get married, but they never mentioned it to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Miroku your still going to check your promise right?" Sango asked nervously. "Of course why wouldn't I?" Miroku said as he looked at her with a huge grin. "I don't know I guess I'm just scared you might change your mind." Sango said as she looked into his eyes. Her eyes then started to water. "Sango." Miroku said as he took her into a embrace. "Don't cry you've don't enough of that already." He whispered into her ears.   
  
Inuyasha ran into the hut. "Kaede I'm ready to make the wish. Will you do me the favor of taking Kagome out of her grave." Inuyasha said as he entered the room with a triumphant voice. "Inuyasha are ye positive?" "Yes Old lady!" Inuyasha said as he hurried her out of the hut. Miroku and Sango saw this and they instantly broke the embrace. They then ran over to where Kagomes grave was. The villagers then started to dig the whole and soon you could see the remains of Kagome. Still in good condition.   
  
When they were done Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and took her to the well. Miroku, Sango and Kaede followed after him. Inuyasha then stood next to the well he put Kagomes sitting up at the ledge. Inuyasha then put her on his lap and then held on to the jewel. "I wish Kagome was alive again and could never die." Inuyasha whispered out loud. The jewel suddenly started to glow a pink glow and became big and bright. The light then covered the well, Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango and Kaede had to shied there eyes just so the light wouldn't hurt them.   
  
The light suddenly disappeared as soon as it had come. Inuyasha then felt Kagomes body start to become full of life and warmth and he could hear her heart beat once again. He then heard her start to breath. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said weakly and tired as if she had just woken up. "Inuyasha, where are we?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome once again asked. Inuyasha had no words to say. He just took her into a tight embrace.   
  
Kagome was a little shocked by the sudden hug, but did not complain. "Inuyasha…" Kagome started but did not get to continue for her words were cut of by Inuyashas. "Kagome I was so scared that I wasn't going to beat Naraku and see you again. I thought that you were going to be dead forever." Inuyasha said a tear starting again in his eyes. "Dead?" Kagome whispered under her breath. "You don't remember?" Inuyasha asked. "All I remember is that there was a demon then you turned back to normal and then, that's all I remember." Kagome finished. "Sango why don't you fill her in." Inuyasha said as he got up and started to jump threw the trees. Miroku and Shippo followed after Inuyasha, but left behind a very bewildered Kagome and a scared Sango.  
  
"Sango what happened?" Kagome asked as she looked at her friend. "Kagome during the battle Inuyasha was in his human form. You tried to fight the demon with your arrow, but before you could even shoot the demon caught you. The sun then rose and Inuyasha turned back into his normal self, and he killed the demon." Kagome shook her head, she had remembered all that. " You were left on the ground and were bleeding severely. There was nothing we could do. Inuyasha asked us to leave and he then spoke to you. We don't know what he said though. All we could hear him say was that he was going to find a way to bring you back." Sango finished a tear again starting to form in her eyes.   
  
Kagome sat there shocked. She didn't believe what her friend had just told her, she didn't remember anything. "You should have seen him, he didn't talk nor did he eat. All he did was cry, he tried to hide it, but it was so hard to hide. We would always see him leave, we don't know where he went, we imagined that he went to the well, but were not sure." Sango said the tear from her eye finally falling.  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree looking up at the sky. "She doesn't remember." He whispered. Miroku and Shippo were in a bush below watching him. "Miroku why do you suppose he just got up and left?" Shippo whispered to Miroku. "I don't know maybe he needed to think things over." Miroku whispered back. "I'm half demon look at the ears, don't you think I would be able to hear you?" Inuyasha said as he now looked down at them. "Oh, Inuyasha there you are. Well what do you know we were just taking a walk and look-" Miroku was un able to finish. "Save it Miroku." Inuyasha finished. "Inuyasha why did you leave, I thought of all times you would want to be with Kagome now." Miroku said slyly smiling. "I had to think of things, I mean Kagome is not going to be able to go back to her time. How am I supposed to tell her something like that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"He really did that for a little girl?" Kagome asked. Sango had just told her of the little girl Inuyasha had helped get home. "Ya, I said that Kagome would be happy if she had seen that. I saw him give off a little smile when I said that." Sango said her tears finally gone and her face full of happiness. "Did we really beat Naraku." Kagome asked. "Yes Inuyasha was determined to get the jewel to save you." Sango said. Kagome smiled and thought of what her and Inuyashas words were. She had just remembered what the last things that were said between them. 'He told me he loved me.' Kagome thought.  
  
*********************  
  
Well I'm  
  
sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy writing the next chapter to Inuyasha, Just a Memory? Ya I really had to update that one. Which I did Update. Please if you have time go check out that one. Well I hoped you liked the story! please review, I'm asking nicely! ^_^ 


End file.
